Sum quod eris  Fui quod es sis
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Der letzte Schultag, ein Brief von einem Schüler, ein nachdenklicher Snape. Was passiert?


_Disclaimer_: Wie immer, gehören alle bekannten Figuren und Schauplätze des Potter-Universums nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene nichts daran.  
Lediglich der Spaß beim Schreiben dieser Story ist mein eigener. (Und den gebe ich auch nicht her!)

Inspiriert von Beethovens Klavierkonzert 5 Es-Dur „Emperor", Op.73  
Weiß auch nicht genau, warum.

Lieben Dank wie immer auch meine beiden Betas, Lapislazuli und Ninjasan85.  
Für sämtliche noch vorhandenen Tippfehler bin ich allerdings selbst verantwortlich!

Die Geschichte spielt in der Zeit zwischen Voldemorts Angriff auf Lily, James und Harry und Harrys Einschulung in Hogwarts.

Achtung: Snape ist ein bisschen Out of Character geraten!

* * *

**Sum quod eris, fui quod es sis**

by Mr.Spock

* * *

Die Prüfungen waren beendet, der Unterrichtsbetrieb schon beinahe eingestellt.

Es herrschte eine entspannte Grundstimmung, während sich alle auf die Ferien freuten.

Wie an jedem Morgen saßen die Schüler und Lehrer der Zauberschule Hogwarts in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Und genau wie jeden Morgen strömten Dutzende Eulen herein, kreisten in der Halle und ließen Briefe und Päckchen in die schnatternde Schülerschar fallen. Nein, nicht genau wie an jedem Morgen.

An diesem speziellen Morgen erhielt auch Severus Snape einen Brief. Mit vor Verwunderung hochgezogener Augenbraue warf er einen Blick auf die schlanke Waldohreule, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelandet war und nun grazil ihr Bein hob, damit er den Brief davon entfernen konnte. Für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass es sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln konnte. Er bekam ausgesprochen selten Post und schon gar keine privaten Briefe. Doch als er einen zweiten Blick riskierte, entzifferte er seinen Namen auf dem zusammengerollten Pergamentbogen.

Die Eule balancierte immer noch auf einem Bein und ließ ein ärgerliches Schnabelklappern hören. Schließlich entfernte er behutsam den Brief und verstaute ihn in seiner Robe. Mit einem weiteren verärgerten „Uhuhu" breitete die Eule die Schwingen aus und machte sich davon.

Snape bemerkte, dass dieses kleine Zwischenspiel nicht gänzlich ohne unliebsame Zeugen abgelaufen war, seine Kollegen und auch einige der Schüler beobachteten ihn und einige tuschelten leise miteinander. Sicher überlegten sie gerade krampfhaft, wer ihm denn schreiben würde, und ehrlich gesagt, ging ihm der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf. Hastig trank er seinen Kaffee aus. Diesen mysteriösen Brief würde er ganz bestimmt nicht am Frühstückstisch lesen! So abrupt wie gewöhnlich stand er auf und rauschte mit wehender schwarzer Robe aus der Halle und zurück in seinen Kerker.

Dort angelangt, ließ er sich in seinen schwarzen Sessel fallen und angelte die Pergamentrolle aus seiner Robe. Neugierig besah er sich das versiegelte Schriftstück zunächst einmal von außen, doch außer seinem Namen stand nichts darauf. Die Schrift erschien ihm vage bekannt, doch er konnte sie nicht so recht einordnen. Er hob die Augenbraue und erbrach das Siegel. Als er begann, den Brief zu lesen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich die andere Augenbraue ebenfalls hob. Er las den Brief zu Ende und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Schließlich strich er das Pergament glatt und las es erneut.

„_Lieber Professor Snape!  
Nun ist es geschafft und ich habe mein letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts so gut wie beendet. Die Prüfungen sind gelaufen, die Noten stehen fest und in einigen Tagen werde ich diese Schule für immer verlassen. Die Schule – und Sie. Ja, Sie lesen richtig, es fällt mir schwer, ausgerechnet Sie zurückzulassen. Auch wenn Sie mich niemals anders behandelt haben als den Rest der Schüler, so hatte ich doch immer das Gefühl, Sie würden mich vielleicht ein kleines bisschen mögen. Ich jedenfalls habe Ihnen immer große Zuneigung und Respekt entgegengebracht. Und ich habe Sie verehrt, auch wenn meine Mitschüler mich dafür gnadenlos geschnitten oder gehänselt haben. Ich muss sagen, dass Sie mich vom ersten Moment an, als ich Sie bei meiner Einführungsfeier gesehen habe, fasziniert haben. _

_Ich muss gestehen, ich habe in den letzten sieben Jahren immer versucht, Sie durch meine schulischen Leistungen zu beeindrucken und irgendwie habe ich die leise Hoffnung, dass Sie vielleicht ein kleines bisschen stolz darauf sind, wie viel Sie mir beigebracht haben._

_Vielleicht ist es vermessen, Ihnen einen solchen Brief zu schreiben, aber ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Ihnen all diese Dinge einmal mitzuteilen._

_Ihr Ian Andrews."_

Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Ian Andrews.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den kleinen schüchternen Jungen, der vor sieben Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sich ihre Blicke über die überfüllte Halle getroffen und der Blick des Jungen hatte mehr enthalten als nur bloße Neugierde oder Unsicherheit vor dem Unbekannten. Er war sich sicher gewesen, eine gewisse Faszination darin erkannt zu haben, das, und den brennenden Wunsch, sich ihm zu beweisen. Damals hatte er gedacht, die Faszination des Kindes hätte etwas mit seinem Ruf als Todesser zu tun gehabt, doch heute war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Andererseits hatte ihn der kleine Kerl irgendwie an sich selbst erinnert, und das lag nicht nur an der äußeren Erscheinung. Ians glattes dunkles Haar wirkte damals wie heute immer ungepflegt und strähnig, sein Teint war blass, fast fahl und er hatte eine mickrige Statur gehabt, wie eine Pflanze, die ohne Licht und Wärme gewachsen war.

Jetzt, sieben Jahre später, war er noch immer bleich und mager, dafür aber hochaufgeschossen. Doch woran sich Snape am deutlichsten erinnerte, waren Ians Augen. Dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, wie seine eigenen, mit einem Ausdruck, der zwischen stoischer Gleichmütigkeit und tiefer Resignation wechselte.

Müde blickende Augen, zu müde für einen elfjährigen Jungen. Als Snape das letzte Mal in diese Augen gesehen hatte, wirkten sie nicht mehr ganz so müde, dafür aber verschlossen und abweisend, als hätte er beschlossen, die ganze Welt aus seiner Seele auszusperren.

Nach diesem unerwarteten Bekenntnis brauchte Snape erstmal eine Tasse Kaffee und er schlenkerte kurz mit dem Zauberstab.

Ian hatte sich zu seiner Lieblingsstelle am See begeben, ein großer, irgendwie bequemer Felsblock, durch Büsche gut vor neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt. Hier saß er stundenlang, lernte, las oder dachte einfach nach und spann zarte Traumgespinste in den weiten Himmel. Heute war er zum Nachdenken hergekommen. Er war sich nur zu sehr bewusst, dass Snape ihm diesen Brief durchaus übel nehmen könnte. Aber er hatte ihn einfach schreiben müssen. Gespannt wartete er nun darauf, wie Snape reagieren würde. Würde er verärgert sein – oder schlimmer: Würde er Ian auslachen? Nervös zupfte er an einem Ast. Was würde nun passieren? Möglicherweise würde ja auch gar nichts passieren. Er konnte sich nicht darüber klar werden, welche Alternative wohl die schlimmste wäre. Nachdenklich zerfledderte er einen zweiten Zweig, dann einen dritten. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in seine Vergangenheit, er erinnerte sich noch genau an seine Ankunft in Hogwarts.

Er hatte allein in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express gesessen und sich ausgemalt, wie seine Schule wohl sein würde. Er hatte überlegt und gehofft, ob er wohl endlich einmal Freunde finden würde und wie das wohl sein mochte. Als er in den Zug geklettert war, hatte er ein schüchternes „Hallo" bei einem seiner neuen Mitschüler versucht, aber dafür nur einen merkwürdigen Seitenblick geerntet. Bitter war er sich seiner Nachteile wieder bewusst geworden. Er wusste, dass sein Äußeres nicht gerade dazu geeignet war, spontane Sympathien zu wecken. Sein glattes dunkles Haar wirkte immer strähnig und ungepflegt, gleichgültig, was er damit anstellte. Sein Gesicht war viel zu bleich und er war klein und mickrig von der Statur her, was die meisten Kinder dazu verleitete, ihn zu piesacken, wo sie nur konnten. Aber vielleicht, so hatte er gehofft, würde es in Hogwarts anders sein. Als sich auf der ganzen Reise auch weiterhin niemand für ihn interessierte, packte er seine Schulbücher aus und blätterte darin herum, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Schließlich waren sie dann angekommen, und als er den See zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern in einem der Boote überquert hatte, sah er endlich das Schloss zum ersten Mal. Es thronte imposant auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die vielen Türme und Zinnen reckten sich gewaltig dem blauschwarzen Himmel entgegen, die vielen Fenster leuchteten und funkelten und schienen ihm geradezu zuzuwinken, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass ihm der Mund offen stand und unauffällig klappte er ihn wieder zu.

Dann war er in die große Halle gekommen und er wurde, wenn möglich, noch aufgeregter als zuvor. Und dann hatte er ihn gesehen, Snape.

Von Anfang an hatte er ihn fasziniert. Natürlich hatte er auch die Gerüchte über ihn gehört: Angeblich sollte Snape ein Todesser gewesen sein, angeblich hatte er zuviel Interesse an den dunklen Künsten. Er hatte einen forschenden Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht des Lehrers geworfen, der in seiner schwarzen Robe wie eine übergroße Fledermaus zwischen den anderen Lehrern saß, einen kalten, desinteressierten Blick in den schwarzen Augen. Und ganz plötzlich hatte Ian sich gewünscht, der Hut möge hin nach Slytherin schicken, zu Snape. Etwas an diesen dunklen Augen hatte ihn gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Dann hatten sich für einen kurzen Moment ihre Blicke getroffen. Er hatte gedacht, ein kurzes Flackern in Snapes Augen zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das Kerzenlicht ihm nicht doch einen Streich gespielt hatte. Schließlich wurde er aufgerufen und war mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen nach vorne gestolpert, um sich den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, bis der Hut sich endlich entschieden hatte. Er erfüllte seinen brennenden Wunsch und schickte Ian nach Slytherin. Erneut hatte er Snapes Blick gesucht, aber der hatte ihn ignoriert und stur eine Stelle vor sich auf dem Tisch fixiert. Irgendwie hatte ihn das mehr enttäuscht als der nur lauwarme Empfang seiner neuen Mitschüler. Zaghaft hatte er am Haustisch der Slytherins Platz genommen und der Einführung der anderen Erstklässler zugesehen. Doch dann hatte er gespürt, dass irgendjemand ihn ansah und neugierig hatte er sich umgesehen. Er traf auf die gütigen blauen Augen seines neuen Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore. Dieser hatte ihm über den Saal hinweg zugenickt und ihn freundlich angelächelt. Auch dieser Blickkontakt hatte nur einen winzigen Moment gedauert, aber zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich in Hogwarts willkommen und plötzlich wurde ihm richtig warm. Schüchtern hatte er zurückgelächelt, ganz vorsichtig, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm tatsächlich noch einmal zugezwinkert, bevor er dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder woanders hin wandte.

Schließlich hatte das Fest geendet und mit angenehm vollem Bauch war er den anderen Slytherins zu ihren Kerkerräumen hinterher getrottet. Er war müde ins Bett geplumpst und schnell eingeschlafen, aber die Augen von Snape und Dumbledores freundliches Lächeln hatten ihn durch seine Träume begleitet.

Am nächsten Tag war er voller Elan aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte sich schnell gewaschen und angezogen und war geradezu in die große Halle geflogen.

‚_Vielleicht'_, so war es ihm durch den Kopf gegangen,  
‚_würde er Snape dort beim Frühstück treffen.'_

Und er hatte ihn auch tatsächlich dort gesehen. Snape hatte mit missmutigem Gesicht am Lehrertisch gesessen und sich ausgiebig mit seinem Kaffee beschäftigt. Ab und zu warf er einen strengen Blick auf die munter schwatzende Schülerschar und Ian hatte versucht, seinen Blick aufzufangen, doch Snape schien fest entschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. Trotzdem hatte er sich auf seine erste Stunde Zaubertränke gefreut, wo er Snape zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe sehen und zum ersten Mal auch seine Stimme hören würde…

Ein leises Lächeln glitt über Ians Gesicht. Snape hatte eine Stimme, die er nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde. Leise, samtweich und einschmeichelnd einerseits, konnte sie aber auch plötzlich eiskalt, einschneidend und verstörend werden. Sie schlich sich in sein Ohr und verzauberte seinen Geist. Ein brennendes Verlangen hatte Ian erfüllt, er wollte sich Snape gegenüber beweisen. Und mit Eifer stürzte er sich auf seine Studien, arbeitete bis zum Umfallen an seinen Hausaufgaben. Bald hatte er einen Ruf als guter Schüler erworben, doch sein absolutes Glanzfach wurde Zaubertränke. Zum einen, weil das Fach ihm wirklich lag, zum anderen, um Snape zu beeindrucken. Dennoch schien er es nicht zu schaffen, Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Obwohl Snape dafür bekannt war, seine Slytherin-Schüler schamlos zu bevorzugen, ignorierte er Ian weitgehendst. Zwar schien er an seiner Arbeit nichts auszusetzen zu haben, aber da er nichts zu tadeln hatte, sagte er einfach gar nichts, sondern starrte seine lange Nase entlang nur schweigend in Ians Kessel. Weit davon entfernt, sich entmutigen zu lassen, unternahm Ian immer neue Anstrengungen, um Snape ein Wort oder auch nur einen Blick der Anerkennung abzuringen.

Allerdings hatte das einen unangenehmen Nebeneffekt: Je mehr Ian sich im Unterricht anstrengte und je verbissener er sich in seinen Büchern vergrub, desto unbeliebter wurde er bei seinen Mitschülern, die irgendwann von stillschweigender Duldung seiner Person zu offenem Spott für ihn umschwenkten. Seine allzu offenkundige Verehrung für Snape schien sie dazu noch mehr anzustacheln.

Geduldig ertrug er ihren Spott und die ganzen kleinen Quälereien, die sie sich ausdachten, um ihn zu demütigen. Er legte sich eine Aura von gelangweiltem Desinteresse zu, sie sollten nicht merken, wie sehr ihr Verhalten ihn verletzte. Ohne es bewusst anzustreben, ähnelte er Snape immer mehr in seinem Verhalten, gab sich kalt und zynisch und ließ alles Ungemach an seiner Fassade scheinbar wirkungslos abprallen. Trotzdem schrie es tief in seinem Inneren jedes Mal bitter auf, wenn sie ihn lächerlich machten und verspotteten, trotzdem sehnte er sich nach Freundschaft. Oft floh ihn nachts der Schlaf und so lag er wach und grübelte.

Häufig beschäftigten sich seine Gedanken mit Snape. Was ihn vor allem faszinierte, waren Snapes gelegentlichen Stimmungsschwankungen zwischen gedämpft zynischer Belustigung und einer selbstversunkenen Distanziertheit, die ihn, ohne etwas mit den deprimierenden Auswirkungen eines launischen Gemüts gemein zu haben, dennoch unnahbar erscheinen ließ.  
Manchmal weinte Ian auch geräuschlos in der Dunkelheit, stets darauf bedacht, sich bei dieser Schwäche nicht erwischen zu lassen.

Snape rührte gedankenverloren in seinem inzwischen fast kalten Kaffee. Ian ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass dieser Junge so für ihn empfinden würde? Doch andererseits war Selbstbetrug noch nie seine Art gewesen. Er hatte es einfach nur nicht bemerken _wollen_. Ian hatte ihn irritiert, und – zwar nur ein wenig, aber immerhin – er hatte ihn verunsichert. Dieser Junge sah nicht nur fast so aus wie er einst ausgesehen hatte, er führte auch das gleiche Leben.

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Dem Hass und Spott seiner Mitschüler ausgeliefert zu sein, ständig nach Anerkennung oder gar Freundschaft zu ringen, die daraus resultierende immense Einsamkeit, ja. das alles kannte er selbst nur zu gut.

Er seufzte leicht auf und lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme nach. Er sah nicht mehr aus, wie einst und hörte sich auch nicht mehr so an. Manchmal wünschte er, dass er auch nicht mehr so empfinden würde wie der Severus von damals. Aber das würde vermutlich eine Utopie bleiben. Er warf wieder einen Blick auf den nun fast glatt liegenden Pergamentbogen. Der Brief wirkte wie ein grotesker, aber nicht unpassender Kommentar zu seiner Karriere, die so verheißungsvoll begonnen, sich aber wie ein Strom mit zu schwacher Quelle in trauriger Schicksalhaftigkeit selbst verausgabt hatte und in den sandigen Untiefen unverwirklichter Ambitionen versickerte. Sein Leben erschien ihm wie eine einzige unbeglichene Rechnung. Vielleicht hatte er sich Ian gegenüber ja doch falsch verhalten? Vielleicht hätte er ihm doch etwas Anerkennung für seine Leistungen zollen müssen?

Auch Snape erinnerte sich noch gut an Ians ersten Abend in Hogwarts. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich ihre Blicke trafen und er für einen sehr kurzen Moment gemeint hatte, durch die Zeit zurückzusehen und sich selbst zu erblicken. Sein Auge wie auch sein Kopf waren darauf geeicht, auch Nebensächlichkeiten sofort zu registrieren und zu analysieren. Er war sich der ungeheuren Faszination dieses Jungen bewusst gewesen und hatte sich vorgenommen, ein besonderes Augenmerk auf ihn zu richten. Er hatte sehr wohl registriert, dass Ian ein exzellenter Schüler war, und dass er eine außergewöhnliche Begabung für Zaubertränke hatte, die nur noch durch seinen Fleiß übertroffen wurde. Ja, wenn er es vor sich selbst offen zugab, war er angetan von den Fähigkeiten seines Schülers. Endlich einmal jemand, der es wert war, dass er seine eigene Brillanz als einfacher Lehrer verschwendete. Dennoch war er bis zum Schluss misstrauisch gewesen, dass Ian womöglich plötzlich in die gleiche dumpfe Faulheit wie seine Mitschüler abglitt und ihn damit enttäuschte. So hatte er beschlossen, den Jungen zu ignorieren und seinen geheimen Stolz auf dessen Fähigkeiten gut zu verbergen. Nur manchmal, wenn er sich während des Unterrichtes unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, hatte er einen intensiven prüfenden Blick auf das bleiche magere Jungengesicht mit den dunklen merkwürdigen Augen geworfen. Falls Ian diese Blicke bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und wenn er dann aufblickte, hatte Snape sofort die Augen von ihm abgewandt und die ganze Zeit scheinbar woanders hingesehen.

Manchmal, in seinen ganz schwachen Momenten, so musste er sich eingestehen, hatte er in Ian fast so etwas wie den Sohn gesehen, den er nie gehabt hatte. Und, zornig über diese seine vermeintliche Schwäche, hatte er den Jungen noch strenger behandelt, ihm noch mehr abverlangt.

Er hörte ein leises undeutliches Stöhnen und wusste, dass dieser fremde, geisterhafte Laut aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam. Er barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was hatte er getan? Nicht nur mit diesem einzelnen Kind, sondern ihnen allen? Zum ersten Mal beschlichen ihn massive Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer. Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an einen Tag in seiner Jugend. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal bewusst im Spiegel betrachtet und jeden Zug seines Gesichtes einer langen und ernsthaften Musterung unterzogen.

Er dachte:  
„_So sehe ich aus. Das bin ich_."

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass das Bild ja spiegelverkehrt war und er nicht das Gesicht sah, das die anderen sahen. Und er sann darüber nach, dass es vielleicht mehr als nur sein Äußeres war, was ihm unergründbar bleiben würde.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstironischen, etwas bitteren Lächeln.  
Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, wie recht er damit haben sollte…  
Aber was hätte das an seinem Leben schon geändert haben sollen?  
Eine zufällige Wendung hier, eine absichtsvolle Drehung dort, und die Schicksalsgötter hätten ihn dennoch in ihren mysteriösen Tanz mit sich gezogen.  
Wenn doch nur und wenn doch nicht!

Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sich den Kopf über die Vergangenheit zu zerbrechen. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn, sich über ungenutzte Möglichkeiten zu grämen, über verpasste Chancen zu weinen.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich jetzt überlegen, wie er weiter mit Ian verfahren sollte. Er würde diesen Brief ja gerne ignorieren, aber das erschien ihm irgendwie – _unfair_. Seltsam, sonst hatte er sich ausgesprochen selten mit abstrakten Begriffen wie Fairness beschäftigt. Er schien heute nicht so ganz er selbst zu sein. Er schwankte zwischen Nervosität, Furcht und dem verwirrenden Gefühl, unversehens aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung in einen Schwebezustand hinein katapultiert worden zu sein, in einem mitreißendem Strudel, in dem alles fremd und unwirklich war. Aus dieser merkwürdigen Verfassung heraus, beschloss er, Ian eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen. Wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben wollte er auf Anhieb etwas richtig machen. Schließlich hatte Ian den Mut bewiesen, für seine Empfindungen einzustehen. Verdammt, er hatte das Gefühl, ihm dafür etwas zu schulden! Er streckte schon die Hand nach einem Bogen Pergament und seiner Feder aus, als er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Nein. Er würde diese Antwort nicht sofort verfassen, sondern erst einmal versuchen, seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.  
Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und verließ den Kerkerraum, um etwas am See entlang zu laufen und sich vielleicht für einen Augenblick an seine alte Lieblingsstelle zurückzuziehen.

Als er das Schlosstor passierte, blieb er für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen und kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. Er hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, was für ein strahlend schöner Sommertag heute war. Die Sonne strahlte von einem tiefblauen Himmel mit ein paar kleinen fedrigen weißen Wolken, kitschig wie ein Postkartenmotiv. Die Luft war warm und von sommerlichen Wohlgerüchen erfüllt. Auch, wenn niemand es vermutet hätte, aber Snape mochte solches Wetter. Die meisten verdächtigten ihn immer, er würde Sturm und herbstliche Gewitter bevorzugen, aber auch er wusste einen solch schönen Tag zu schätzen.

Der ausdrucksstarke Mund unter der kühn gebogenen Nase wurde von einem kaum merklichen Lächeln umspielt, als er sich seinen Weg hinunter zum See suchte. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf den Riesenkraken, der sich faul im flachen Wasser im Sonnenschein aalte und sich von übermütigen Schülern die Tentakel kitzeln ließ. Libellen schwirrten wie kleine blaue und grüne Blitze rasant über die Wasseroberfläche In der Tat, er mochte solche Tage. Seine Laune besserte sich etwas, als er mit zielstrebigen, aber gemessenen Schritten den See umrundete und schließlich seinen Lieblingsplatz erreichte. Beschwingt folgte er dem kaum sichtbaren Pfad hinein in ein scheinbar dichtes Buschwerk und wäre beinahe gegen Ian geprallt, der sich hastig von seinem Felsblock erhoben hatte.  
Verblüfft standen sie einander gegenüber.

Ian fand als erstes die Sprache wieder.

„Verzeihung Professor. Ich wollte Sie nicht umrennen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert, Mister Andrews." Er deutete auf den Felsblock:

„Kommen Sie öfter hierher?"

„Ja, Sir. Das hier ist sozusagen mein Lieblingsplatz." Snape nickte.

„Meiner auch", gestand er dann.

„Wirklich, Sir?"

„Ja. Schon seit meiner Schulzeit."

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Ian, und dieser fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. „Lassen Sie sich nicht stören." Snape wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sir?" Er verharrte.

„Ja?"

„Nun, ich meine, ähm…."

Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem verlegenen hochroten Schüler um.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Was?"

„Sie wollten wissen, ob ich Ihren Brief bekommen und gelesen habe. Ja, das habe ich."

Ian senkte die Lider.

„Sie halten mich jetzt sicher für ziemlich anmaßend."

Zu Ians grenzenlosem Erstaunen blieb die Strafpredigt aus, ebenso die erwartete höhnische Bemerkung. Stattdessen klang Snapes Stimme unerwartet sanft.

„Nein, Mister Andrews. Ich fühle mich – geehrt, dass Sie es für nötig erachten, mich Ihres Respekts und – Ihrer Zuneigung zu versichern. Glauben Sie mir, die meisten meiner Schüler sind froh, wenn sie mich endgültig los sind."

Ian errötete, wenn möglich, noch mehr.

„Sie sind also nicht…."

„Verärgert? Nein."

Ian kratzte genügend Mut zusammen, um den Blick zu heben und Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wissen Sie, dass ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns unterhalten. Ich meine, richtig unterhalten."

Wieder nickte Snape.

„Vielleicht ist es einfach mal an der Zeit, Mister Andrews."

Mit einem leisen Zögern ließ Snape sich auf dem Felsen nieder. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er da eigentlich tat, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie _richtig_ an.

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich beiße nicht. Auch wenn der eine oder andere es vielleicht glauben mag…"

Ian traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Snape da einen_Scherz _gemacht?

Zwar nur einen winzig kleinen, aber immerhin: Ein Scherz. Ian lächelte unsicher und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Kante des Felsens nieder. Es war wie verhext! Jahrelang hatte er von einer solchen Gelegenheit geträumt und jetzt fiel ihm nicht das Geringste ein, was er sagen könnte.

Schließlich brach Snape das Schweigen.

„Sie kommen also öfter her?"

„Ja, Sir. Hier habe ich meine Ruhe. Ich kann ungestört lesen oder lernen, ohne, dass mich jemand…"

Er brach ab, doch Snape vervollständigte seinen Satz:

„Piesackt?"

„Ja. Woher…?"

„Weil es deshalb auch immer mein Lieblingsplatz gewesen ist."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen…. Ich meine, in Ihrer Schulzeit, waren Sie da auch…."

Ian verhaspelte sich, verfärbte sich wieder kirschrot und hielt umgehend den Mund. „Ja", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Ich war bei meinen Mitschülern ebenso wenig gelitten wie Sie bei Ihren."

„Sie wollen mich verkohlen!"

„Nein."

„Oh."

„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Mister Andrews."

„Ja, Sir?" „Warum haben Sie mir diesen Brief geschrieben? Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Aber irgendwie musste ich Ihnen das ja nun mal sagen. Und mir hat der Mut gefehlt, Sie persönlich anzusprechen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Nein, Sir, das glaube ich nicht!"

Snape hob etwas indigniert die Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja?" Ein drohender Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, Sir. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie verstehen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich in Sie – verliebt hätte."

Er stockte kurz, dann fuhr er tapfer fort.

„Ich sehe in Ihnen keinen unerreichbaren Geliebten oder so etwas. Ich mag Sie einfach irgendwie und bin beeindruckt von Ihren Fähigkeiten."

Ian wurde immer leiser während er sprach und sein letzter Satz ging in seinem Genuschel unter. Snape beugte sich zu ihm hin.

„Das letzte habe ich nicht verstanden."

„Sie sind so etwas wie mein Mentor, Sir." Ian sprach immer noch sehr leise.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht dafür zu schämen", entgegnete Snape in seiner ruhigen Tonlage.

„Und ich möchte Ihnen eines sagen, Mister Andrews. Ich habe all Ihre Anstrengungen registriert. Sie haben alles auf sich genommen, was ich von Ihnen verlangt habe und Sie haben es gerne getan. Ihr Fleiß und Ihr Talent haben mich beeindruckt. Und Sie haben mich in der Tat stolz gemacht mit Ihren Leistungen."

Ian errötete erneut. Langsam kam er sich vor wie ein Chamäleon.

„Sie brauchen nicht verlegen zu sein. Dieses Lob haben Sie sich redlich verdient." „Danke, Sir." Dann fragte er plötzlich: „Warum sind Sie Lehrer geworden?"

Snape dachte:  
‚_Um aus dem schäbigen Loch in Spinners End herauszukommen. Mein eigenes Geld zu verdienen. Unabhängig zu sein. Eine Chance zu haben, Armut, Elend und der permanenten Demütigung zu entfliehen, dem Gestank von Versagertum. Weil es ein Beruf mit Perspektive sein sollte und ich ihn für sinnvoll hielt.'_

Laut antwortete er:

„Ich dachte, es sei ein nützlicher Lebensweg, jungen Menschen Wissen zu vermitteln, sie auf das Leben vorzubereiten."

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugt."

„Nein, wohl nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich habe meine Illusionen schon vor langer Zeit verloren, damals, als…."

Er brach ab, doch Ian vervollständigte seinen Satz:

„Als Sie sich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem einließen?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Allerdings", bemerkte er trocken. „Woher wissen Sie…"

„Gerüchte, Sir. Und die Portraits erzählen so einiges, wenn man sich die Mühe macht, zuzuhören."

„Und trotzdem bewundern Sie mich noch?" Snape klang ungläubig.

„Ja. Sie hatten den Mut und die Stärke, sich davon zurückzuziehen, Ihr Leben neu zu ordnen, trotz des Risikos."

„Sie sind einer der Wenigen, die das so sehen."

„Vielleicht. Aber ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore sieht das genauso, Sir. Sonst würde er Sie nicht unterrichten lassen." Fast trotzig fügte er hinzu: „Und ich bin froh drüber!"

„Ja, ich auch."

Snape beschlichen Gedanken an seinen ersten Blick auf Hogwarts. Damals hatte das Schloss den Knaben in seinen Bann gezogen, auch wenn seine Liebschaft mit ihm, wie jedes Liebesverhältnis, Momente der Ernüchterung und Enttäuschung brachte, ja, auch wenn manchmal gar ein Treuebruch drohte, so hatte der Zauber sich doch in all den Jahren nicht abgenutzt. Er stellte sich das Schloss und das umgebende Gelände gern als irgendein Kunstwerk vor: Mal als farbige Lithografie in den zarten Schattierungen eines Maimorgens, mal als liebevoll konturierte Tusche-Zeichnung oder als ein psychedelisches Ölbild. An diesem Tag jedoch sah er es als sanftes Aquarell, mit liebevollen Pinselstrichen gemalt.

Ian unterbrach seinen Gedankenfluss.

„Woran denken Sie jetzt?"

Snape sah ihm in die seltsam erwachsenen Augen.

„An meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Die Schule ist damals zu einer Art Zuhause für mich geworden. Jetzt ist sie es wieder."

„Ja, für mich auch. Aber wenn ich in Kürze die Schule verlasse, verliere ich mein Zuhause." Ian klang traurig.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Elternhaus?"

„Das ist nicht so besonders. Ich bin muggelstämmig und meine Mutter starb, als ich noch klein war. Mein Vater findet es nicht so berauschend, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Er hat für diesen Hokuspokus nichts übrig. In seinen Augen bin ich ein Spinner und Versager. Er hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn ich nach der Schule Bankier werde, so wie er."

Ian lächelte traurig.

„Geschwister hab ich nicht und meine Großeltern dürfen um Gottes Willen nicht erfahren, was ich bin. Diese Schande! Tja, und mein Talent, Freundschaften zu schließen, haben Sie ja selbst erlebt."

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. Snape verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, dieses traurige junge Wesen zu trösten. Etwas unbeholfen legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ian warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte sich warm an, stark und tröstlich.

„Sie finden das sicher ziemlich albern."

„Ganz und gar nicht. Mir kommt das alles nur zu bekannt vor."

„War es bei Ihnen ähnlich, Sir?"

„In gewisser Hinsicht, ja. Ich sehe gewisse Parallelen zu meinem eigenen Leben."

Snape schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er:

„Was gedenken Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss zu tun?"

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher. Ich meine, ich könnte versuchen, bei Gringotts unterzukommen. Vielleicht würde meinem Vater das ja gefallen."

„Es geht nicht um Ihren Vater. Es geht darum, was Sie wollen."

„Ich würde gerne etwas machen, wo ich meine Fähigkeiten für Zaubertränke nutzen könnte…"

Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Snapes Gesicht, wie, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Lehrer ihn nicht auslachte. Snape lachte nicht, sondern sein Gesicht zeigte Verständnis, seine sonst so kalten schwarzen Augen hatten einen warmen Schimmer.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie Ihre beachtlichen Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach nicht brachliegen lassen würden. Sie könnten Zaubertränke studieren."

Snape nahm die Hand von Ians Schulter, um sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ian empfand ein vages Bedauern darüber. Dann sagte er:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater mich unterstützen würde, schon, was das Finanzielle angeht."

„Sie könnten beim Ministerium einen Studienzuschuss beantragen und jüngere Schüler unterrichten. Es gibt zweifellos so einige, die von Ihren Fähigkeiten profitieren würden."

„Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Sie haben alle Qualitäten, die einen guten Lehrer auszeichnen. Sie beherrschen Ihr Metier und Sie verfügen über eine unglaubliche Geduld. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass Sie erfolgreich Unterricht geben könnten. Und ich würde auch davon profitieren."

„Sie?"

„Manche Schüler sind dermaßen unfähig, dass sie mir den letzten Nerv rauben. Explodierende Kessel, schmelzende Kessel, Zaubertränke, die aus dem Kessel herausgemeißelt werden müssen…. Sie verstehen?"

Ian nickte und ein freudiges Leuchten trat in seine Augen.

„Ich werde mich morgen um einen Studienplatz und den Zuschuss kümmern." „Warum nicht heute? Keine Zeit ist besser als die Gegenwart."

„Dann werde ich das später tun, Sir. Ich würde unser Gespräch jetzt nur sehr ungern beenden."

Er lächelte Snape strahlend an.

„Ich danke Ihnen."

„Wofür?"

„Für Ihre Beratung. Und für Ihr Verständnis. Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz allein zu sein. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Snape zeigte ein flüchtiges verlegenes Lächeln.

„Das ist – sehr nett von Ihnen, Mister Andrews."

„Bitte, Sir, nennen Sie mich doch Ian. Ich denke, nach diesem Gespräch…"

Er gestikulierte verlegen.

„In Ordnung, Ian."

„Sir, darf ich… Darf ich Ihnen gelegentlich mal eine Eule schicken?"

„Ich würde mich darüber freuen."

Ian musterte ihn genau, um zu erkennen, was in Snape vorging, konnte dessen Gesichtsausdruck aber nicht einordnen.

„Schön."

Er sprang auf die Füße und auch Snape erhob sich mit leisem Bedauern von seinem Felsen.

„Ich werde dann mal ein paar Eulen verschicken, um mich um meine Zukunft zu kümmern. Danke, Sir."

Spontan umarmte er Snape. Stocksteif ließ dieser die Umarmung geschehen. „Verzeihung, Sir. Aber das musste jetzt einfach sein."

Er riskierte einen etwas ängstlichen Blick in Snapes Gesicht, fand dort zu seiner Erleichterung aber keinen Ärger. Im Gegenteil. Ein winziges Lächeln schien an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zupfen.

„Ich - gehe dann jetzt. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Mister… Ian?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Sie können alles schaffen, was Sie wollen."

Snape sah aus, als wenn er eigentlich etwas anderes hätte sagen wollen.  
Ians Gesicht erhellte sich und mit dem glücklichsten Lächeln, dass Snape je bei ihm gesehen hatte, rannte er davon in Richtung Schloss. Snape sank wieder auf den Felsblock und ließ das Gespräch Revue passieren.  
Ja, er würde sich wirklich freuen, wenn er eine Nachricht von Ian erhalten würde.

Zehn Tage später verließ Ian Andrews Hogwarts als bester Schüler seines Jahrgangs und studierte Zaubertränke an einer der renommiertesten Institute des Landes. Professor Snape und Ian blieben auch weiterhin in Kontakt und entwickelten im Laufe der Jahre eine stabile dauerhafte Freundschaft.

**ENDE**

Ich bin, was Du sein wirst, ich war, was Du bist.


End file.
